ggzfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills
'Overview' Skills are various attributes that an Elite enemy or special enemy possesses. There are 2 type of skills: Active and Passive. Active skills e.g. Stab, Reverse, Ground Flame, etc, can be triggered periodically and is visible to player as the skill icons blink constantly during active period. Passive skills e.g. Thick skin, Strong Power, etc, affect the overall stats of the enemy. Most skills can be negated by using an Attribute-Clearance Equip, with the exemption of Crystalize and Reborn which can't be negated by any means. Certain enemies have unclearable skills as well e.g Stage skills in Otherworld. 'Skills description' Page 1= - Location = Stage (Amount): 2-6 (1) 2-8 (1) 3-3 (1) 3-8 (1) 4-1 (1) 4-1 (1) 4-3 (1) 4-7 (1) 5-5 (1) 7-1 (1) 13-1 (2) 15-2 (3) - Note = }} - Quick Speed = Quick Speed - Location = Stage (Amount): 2-7 (1) 2-8 (1) 4-3 (1) - Note = }} - Strong Power = Strong Power - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Poison Gas = Poison Gas - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Repel = Repel - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} }} |-| Page 2= - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Chaos = Chaos - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = }} - Paralyze = Paralyze ''' - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Can be dispelled by debuff items }} - Stab = Stab - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Poison Egg= Poison Egg - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Throwing= Throwing - Location = - Note = Stage (Amount): }} }} |-| Page 3= - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Rainbow Shield= Rainbow Shield - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = Also known as Rainbow Stand. }} - Arcebus Shield= Arcebus Shield - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Also known as Dark Stand. }} - Elemental Shield = Elemental Shield - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Physical Shield = Physical Shield - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} }} |-| Page 4= - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Grow= Grow - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = The skill shares the same visual effect with AresAttack's. }} - Bloodthirst= Bloodthirst' - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Summoner's Spell= Summoner's Spell - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Similar to Snow Fox's ability. Can't summon after all summoned enemies are eliminated. Can be combined with Reincarnate for infinite enemy spawn. }} - Reincarnate = Reincarnate ''' - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Can be combined with Summoner's Spell for infinite enemy spawn. }} }} |-| Page 5= - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Ice Barrier= Ice Barrier - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = }} - Telekinesis= Telekinesis' - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Similar to Snow Fox's ability. }} - Blink= Blink - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Quite similar to Teleport ability. The attack is nullified completely. }} - Bleed = Bleed ''' - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} }} |-| Page 6= - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Most enemies with this skill has much lower HP, except for Mike in St. Freya HS. Fast fire rate weapons are recommended. }} - Prevent= Prevent - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = }} - Resuscitate= Resuscitate' - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} - Tentacle= Tentacle - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Be wary of this skill as it can catch you out of position easily. Very dangerous if placed on Summoner Mechas. }} - Banish= Banish - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Be wary of this skill as it can catch you out of position easily. }} }} |-| Page 7= - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Use weapons with small effective range e.g melee, grenades, Holy pistol, etc, or immobilize target to prevent taking damage from it up close. }} - Dislike= Dislike - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = Use weapons with large effective range e.g Single shotguns, snipers, autorifle, etc, or immobilize target to prevent it from closing distance. }} - Undying= Undying - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = This is a very dangerous skill, especially in tight stages with multiple enemies. Focus on the elites with this skill first or use AoE weapons like RPG, Judah's Oath, etc. }} - Diffuse= Diffuse - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Quite similar to Nurse Zombie's buff. }} - Unify= Unify - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Usually easy to dodge but be careful in combat not to be too close to one since it deals high damage. Dodgeable with increased dodge rate as well. }} - Loneliness= Loneliness - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = The defense scales pretty high so it's recommended to take these ones out first. }} }} |-| Page 8= - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = One of the most annoying skill in the game. Use weapons with high fire rate to eliminate these enemies. Be sure to keep on attacking them. }} - R-Cronos Shield= Reverse Cronos Shield - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = One of the most annoying skill in the game. Use weapons with high damage output to eliminate these enemies. Be sure to finish them in as few hits as possible. }} - Newborn= Newborn - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Not the hardest skill to tackle but annoying nonetheless. Just wait it out and be careful of their attacks. }} - Death Bond= Death Bond - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Probably the only skill in the game that can work in your favor. Use it to clear mobs of enemies faster, but beware of Stab + Death Bond combo. }} - Curse= Curse - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Not debuffable unless use Siegfried Heart. A very annoying skill. You can only either wait it out or bring along Siegfried Heart. There's no running from it. }} - Radical= Radical - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = Downright the most annoying skill in the game. Enemies with this skill are usually quite tanky. Deploy the same tactic as R-Cronos enemies to take in down faster. Fast attack will do too but will take much longer to eliminate the enemies. }} }} |-| Page 9= - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = The cap varies between enemies, ranging from 5,000 to 50,000. Deploy tactics that you see fit. If the damage cap is low, fast weapons are recommended. }} - Blessing of Right= Blessing of Right - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = Try to position yourselves to the left of the enemy. Enemies will take full damage as long as you are on the left regardless of where the damage comes from. }} - Blessing of Left= Blessing of Left - Location = Stage (Amount) - Note = Try to position yourselves to the right of the enemy. Enemies will take full damage as long as you are on the right regardless of where the damage comes from. }} - Anti-Entropy Technology= Anti-Entropy Technology - Location = Stage (Amount): - Note = }} }}